Tarde en el parque
by Zarizzzm
Summary: Olivia Castle disfruta de un dia en Bryant Park. AU


La detective de homicidios Kate Beckett despertó a las 8:00 am y lo primero que noto, además de no estar cansada a pesar de sólo haber dormido 5 horas, fue una gran presión en el abdomen.

Quitó el edredón de encima y entonces supo lo que pasaba. La pequeña Olivia estaba dormida encima de ella.

¿Cómo terminó encima de ella si por la noche Kate Beckett se había asegurado que la pequeña estuviera a salvo en su cama?

"Cariño, tienes que moverte." Dijo Beckett casi susurrando y moviendo el hombro de Olivia.

"No, no te levantes." La pequeña la abrazaba aún más fuerte para que la detective no pudiera quitarla.

"Esta bien. Vuelve a dormir." Dijo Beckett mientras acariciaba el pelo de Liv y volvía a dormir.

La detective estaba de guardia, pero no era necesario que se presentará en la comisaría así que decidió quedarse en la cama durante más tiempo.

* * *

8:30

Había pasado sólo media hora y Beckett ya podía oler café, abrió los ojos y Castle apareció en la recámara principal llevando una charola con café.

"Buenos días. ¿Café?"

"Buenos dias. Por favor." Contesto Beckett tratando de no despertar a Olivia, que todavía estaba encima de ella.

"Esta mañana cuando desperté noté un bulto encima de ti y por un momento juré que estabas embarazada, después moví el edredón y descubrí a nuestra hija abrazada a ti como un koala."

Beckett dejó salir una pequeña risa y contestó "También lo pude notar cuando me desperté y no podía sentir las piernas. La intente mover pero me abrazó aún más fuerte."

"Supongo que también le gusta dormir encima de ti..." Beckett sólo puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta "... En fin, ¿Que tal el caso?"

"Horrible, ¿Porqué la gente necesita matar de noche cuando acabas de acabar el papeleo de otro caso?"

_El celular de Castle vibro sobre la encimera de la cocina y al ver quien llamaba tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar. _

_Hace dos horas había recibido un mensaje de Beckett que decía __**'El caso se acaba de cerrar. Sólo falta el papeleo. Estaré temprano en casa.'**_

_"No vas a estar aquí para la cena, ¿verdad?" _Dijo el escritor tan pronto contestó la llamada.

_"Perdón, acababa de terminar el papeleo del caso cuando llego uno nuevo."_

_"No te preocupes. Te esperare."_

_"No, supongo que esto va a acabar hasta muy tarde."_

_"Esta bien. Escribiré hasta que me quede dormido."_

_"¿Y Olivia?"_

_"Esta dormida, aunque pronto se despertará y me dirá que tiene hambre. Toda la mañana estuvo preguntando si íbamos a ir a visitarte a la comisaría."_

"Buena pregunta, nunca me la había planteado."

"Igual lo resolvimos pronto y los chicos se ofrecieron a hacer el papeleo."

Olivia se movió un poco y La detective aprovecho para acariciarle la mejilla y con voz dulce decir "Livvie, cariño, necesito mover las piernas o las voy a dejar de sentir."

Aún somnolienta Olivia contesto "¿Podemos ir al parque?"

Beckett tuvo que responder con el corazón roto "Puedes ir con papá, yo estoy de guardia."

"Pero yo quiero con los dos." Protesto la pequeña con tono triste.

"Pero estoy de guardia y si necesito regresar a la comisaría no te va a gustar."

"No importa, quiero ir al parque."

El escritor dejó de ver a Olivia por un momento y alzó la vista hacia la detective.

"Bueno, supongo que podemos ir pero en cuanto me llamen tendré que estar de regreso en la comisaría. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"¡Si!" Olivia se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su madre "De acuerdo."

Castle interrumpió el momento diciendo "¿Porque antes no vamos a desayunar?"

* * *

La familia Castle había decidido ir a la biblioteca pública de Nueva York y después cruzar al parque Bryant a comer algo. Una de las grandes ventajas de Nueva York en verano es poder disfrutar de los parques utilizándolos para comer algo al aire libre.

Sus planes parecían salir a la perfección hasta que el celular de la detective Beckett sonó justo antes de empezar el pequeño picnic.

Al escuchar la cara de Olivia cambió, dejando mostrar un poco de decepción

"Beckett" contesto la detective mientras se paraba y se aleja a un poco para poder hablar con más tranquilidad "Todo se encuentra sobre mi escritorio...Hasta luego."

Cuando Beckett regreso Castle pregunto "¿Qué pasó?"

"Gates quería saber donde estaban unos documentos. Pero dijo que no era necesario que fuera porque ayer llegue muy tarde. Así que falsa alarma, podemos seguir disfrutando de nuestro día." Respondió la detective mientras se volvía a sentar junto a su hija y la abrazaba.

"Sabes algo, creo que el día esta muy caluroso. Deberíamos considerar ir por un helado. O mejor aún, hacer malteadas en el loft." Dijo Richard Castle mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

"Creo que me agrada la idea de malteadas en el loft. ¿A ti Liv?"

"¿Y después me puedes leer algo, mamá?"

"¡Claro! Solo necesitamos comprar helado. La semana pasada alguien se lo acabo mientras escribía el final de su próxima novela."

"Kate Beckett, no se de que estas hablando."

* * *

10:30

Las malteadas habían estado deliciosas, era la perfección entre la mezcla perfecta de sabor y consistencia.

Ahora la familia Castle se encontraba abrazada, con Olivia en el medio, en la sala del loft. Beckett había terminado de leer un cuento a Liv, quien ahora se encontraba profundamente dormida.

"Creo que es hora de colocarla en su cama...Y tal vez nosotros podríamos ir a la nuestra." Mencionó el escritor susurrando.

"Me parece excelente. ¿Tu preparas el baño y yo pongo a este pequeña en su cama?"

* * *

Después de acomodar a Olivia en su cama Beckett salió de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme, aunque su felicidad se vio arruinada cuando su celular sonó.

Después de que le dieran órdenes de atender a un nuevo caso y de decidir la mejor forma de explicarle a Castle que tendrían que dejar ese baño para después, volvió a entrar a la recámara de Liv y le susurró "Necesito irme a trabajar. Pero vendré a verte cuando vuelva." Y se despidió de un beso en la frente.

Hoy tampoco era el día para responder la pregunta de porqué la gente decide matar de noche.


End file.
